Eight Envelopes
by singing like blue
Summary: Eight envelopes. One death. The last time the Doctor saw the world, he wanted his best friends and his lover there. Johnlock, Jack/Rose, Doctor/OC, and lots of other pairings.


**Hello hurricanes! Summer's here, bringing you yet another instalment in the Summer Watts Series. :D **

**This is basically another timeline, showing what would happen in older Summer's timeline. You'll understand more of this when I get up to finishing Cyberwoman. Anyway, Summer is in her second regeneration, the ginger one, the Doctor in his eleventh, obviously and it co-stars Jack, Rose, Jenny, Amy, River, Rory and Ianto. And John and Sherlock. Oh, and they are together. :D 3 Because they are just a perfect pairing.**

**This is based around the Impossible Astronaut. Well, it's basically a rewrite. :D**

* * *

"_Summer Watts. However dark it got, I'd turn around and she'd be there. If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. She's always been the best of me. I love her."_

The Doctor, The Wedding Of Summer Watts, alternate timeline

* * *

"Sherlock," John says, running up the stairs to the small apartment at 221B Baker St that the couple owned. "I just got this let- Shit!" John always knew Sherlock was one for gun. But the whole wall was now defiled by faces and bullets! "I told you to stop doing that!"

"But I'm so _bored_!" Sherlock says, and then, not even facing the wall, sends five bullets hurtling for the wall in quick succession. He then looks at his work, showing no emotion. "I need a case." He rolls up his sleeve and shows John the nicotine patches. "Or I might even start smoking again."

"I think we've got one," John says, showing him the opened letter, sitting on his lap. He isn't offended by the fact that Sherlock is bored, that's just his nature, John realises, and there's nothing he can do to fix that. Normal people would be offended that their partner is bored while they are there, but Sherlock is not normal. Then John realises, he's not exactly normal either. "Time, place, co-ordinates. I think we've got a case," he then looks at Sherlock. "What do you think?"

"I don't care. We're going," Sherlock moves John off him gently, and then shoots up and starts doing a dance around the room, grabbing items randomly, getting his jacket on, shrugging John into his own. "C'mon, pack in five minutes," Sherlock says, and pushes John to their room.

"What's going on?" Mrs Hudson says, walking in. Sherlock is busy packing his gun away and just glances at her.

"Sorry, Mrs Hudson, we've got a case," he says, and just walks around the room, picking up books and somehow putting them into his jacket neatly. "Don't bother making us dinner, we're not going to be here."

"I'm your landlady, not your housekeeper!" She exclaims and walks around the room, tiding things up. "Oh, look, Sherlock, what have you done to the wall? I just got a man to fix that about a week ago!"

"You always make dinner, and I can shoot what I like," Sherlock says, looking into the bedroom. "John? Ready?"

"Yep," says John, hauling a suitcase out into the hallway. "Let's go. See ya, Mrs Hudson," John keeps on hauling, pushing the suitcase down the stairs.

* * *

Numerous hands reach for balls and Summer wins. "Ha!" she says, scolding Jenny. "Give it to ya awesome mother!" She picks it up and walks over to her alley. Jack watches her getting ready to bowl, sipping his Coke. Summer steps up to the start of the slip, and starts running. She then bowls the ball and turns around to check her score. She hears the sound of the pins falling behind her, and looks around. None of them are standing. "Yes!" she screams, and starts shuffling. People look at her, and one couple actually gets up to leave. Jack just laughs, and Rose, Jenny, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys come over.

"Strike?" Rose asks, sitting on Jack's lap. Summer nods, still shuffling. "Stop doing that. You're embarrassing us all."

"I'm your boss, get over it," Summer says, walking back over to the group and sitting on one of the uncomfortable seats. "Ianto, hon, you're next," She reaches for the hot chips and starts eating them. "Not bad chips, I must say," she says, with about five chips in her mouth.

"That's disgusting," Gwen says. She shakes her head. "I live with Rhys, so I know disgusting." Rhys just nudges her.

"Oi, I'm not that bad," he says, shaking his head. "You should be happy you have me!"

"Whatever," Gwen says. Ianto bowls and it goes into the side of the alley. They laugh, and Ianto just sighs before walking back.

"Boo!" Jenny says, going out to hug him. "I know you're awesome and everything, but let's stay away from bowling, alright sexy?" She kisses the top of his head and leads him to the seat, where she sits on his lap.

"I can't believe you do these things in front of your mother," says Summer, shaking her head and chewing the last of her chips. She takes a sip of the Coke Vanilla she bought. "Honestly, it's embarrassing."

"I can't believe you're my mother!" Jenny says, mockingly, and everyone starts laughing except for Summer, who spits out the Coke she was drinking. "Honestly, it's embarrassing just seeing you!"

"I am not embarrassing!" Summer says, and this queues more laughter from the Torchwood crew. "Well, maybe a little. I'm your mother, you gotta put up with this stuff. Honestly, you do." She shakes her head and takes a sip of Coke. "Whose turn is it?" She asks, and looks at the TV screen hanging from the top of the alley. "Jack, yours."

"Cool!" Jack says, and Rose stands to let him go. He walks up to the alley as an announcement comes over the speakers.

"Can Summer Watts come to the reception? Summer Watts?" Summer gulps what she's drinking and looks around. The Torchwood crew are looking at her. "Oh, they mean me?" She smiles and looks at what she's wearing. "I look good?"

"For gods sake," Jenny says. "Just get up there, for whatever they want."

"Whatever." Summer stands and looks at where they want her to go. She just goes to where she got her shoes. "Where's reception?" She asks.

"Right here," a young woman with wavy blonde hair says. "Are you Wummer Satts?" She asks, and Summer frowns.

"Summer Watts," she says, and looks at the blonde. 25... ish. No boyfriend. Didn't get a very good score in her GCSE. Well, neither did I, Summer thinks, didn't even do it.

"This just came in from the office," she says, passing over the envelopes. "Don' think they very important." Summer screams at the lack of grammar in her head and grabs the envelopes.

"Thanks!" she says, and walks away, looking as she walks. She suddenly stops. "Oh shit," she says, and looks at the Torchwood crew, staring at her.

"What is it?" Rose asks, looking at Summer. Summer smiles.

"We've got something to do." She passes the envelopes around, 3 for Jenny and Ianto, 4 for Jack and Rose, and 2 for herself. "Gwen, Rhys, try to get home safely," Summer walks out, and Jack, Rose, Ianto and Jenny follow her upon seeing the envelopes.

"What are you guys doin'?" Gwen asks, looking at them. Summer turns around and pulls a funny face.

"Being stupid. You know, normal stuff. But guess what? I'm going to get snogged again!" Summer smiles and misses getting slapped by Rose. "C'mon, time, co-ordinates, everything we need to get to Utah. Oh, and a vortex manipulator."

* * *

An envelope arrives in Dr. Song's room in Stormcage. "Letter," the guard says who threw it in. River just looks at it once, before ripping it open and smiling.

Later on that day, the same guard is talking into a phone while the rest of the corridor goes berserk. "She's doing it again, sir," he says to the person he's talking to in the phone. "She's... packing!"

* * *

Amy and Rory arrive on a school bus in Utah. Upon arrival, they turn around and see...

"Hey hey!"

* * *

**Cliffie, I know. :D**


End file.
